Trinta e Seis
by Lih Helsing
Summary: Ron é um fotógrafo desconhecido e Draco faz parte da elite da cidade. Eles se conhecem por acaso, mas começam a se encontrar não tão por acaso. DracoRon


**Notas iniciais**: Você não gosta de:

a) Slash

b) Ships Inusitados (DracoRon)

c) A minha pessoa.

d) todas as anteriores.

Se você assinalou alguma das alternativas, eu te aconselho a fechar essa página antes de começar a ler para evitarmos costrangimentos. No mais, aproveitem a leitura.

* * *

**Trinta e Seis**

**34.**

Seu corpo balançava com os trancos que o trem dava enquanto atravessava o subsolo da cidade, os fones no ouvido o direcionavam para um mundo que não era dele; nem nunca seria.

Dentre todas as pessoas sentadas naquele vagão, ele era, com certeza, o mais estranho. Claramente não fazia parte daquilo ali. O cabelo loiro penteado cuidadosamente para trás, a bolsa a tiracolo cheia de papeis de um trabalho que ele não precisava, a camisa social preta em contraste com sua pele pálida e a calça jeans que apareceu no último desfile da Calvin Klein.

Ele era um intruso em um mundo que não era dele e a necessidade dessa invasão tinha um nome que ele não fora capaz de esquecer. _Ron Weasley._

As pessoas o olhavam de canto, pensando se ele era um artista famoso tentando não ser reconhecido ou o que. Alguns procuravam câmeras escondidas e evitavam se sentar no banco ao lado dele achando que tudo não passava de uma pegadinha do _E!._

Ele apalpou o bolso e sentiu o maço de cigarros ainda ali, a necessidade de nicotina – ou talvez fosse a mera necessidade de sentir o gosto de Ron – pulsava em suas veias e ele pensou duas vezes se iria sair do trem naquela estação, ponderando, por fim, que seria melhor ficar.

Quando ele tinha se tornado escravo do cigarro ele não sabia; sabia que tinha vindo junto com a necessidade de ter o corpo do Weasley perto do dele. E aquilo era tão diferente do que ele imaginava para si mesmo.

E o som do metrô o lembrou de que as portas abriam e, por instinto, seus olhos correram para a entrada do vagão, buscando um par de olhos que ele, na verdade, não queria mais ver. Ele não queria mostrar o quanto _precisava_ dele. Draco Malfoy não era desse tipo de cara.

**1.**

"Eu já vi seu rosto em algum lugar," O ruivo admitiu, o marlboro pendendo do lado direito de sua boca. Draco não imaginou o quanto aquela imagem o torturaria no futuro então apenas o encarou com seus olhos frios, de forma totalmente indiferente.

"Que bom para você, eu acho." O loiro levou a xicará de café fumegante aos lábios sem se preocupar em ser mais delicado. Esse foi seu primeiro grande erro.

"Você toca em alguma banda?" ele ainda insistia, os olhos vidrados em cada movimento que o outro fazia, e aquilo já estava deixando Draco incomodado. Ele olhou seu relógio de pulso, pensando onde inferno Pansy estaria e porque exatamente o havia feito esperar naquele bar sujo.

"Não." Finalmente a morena chegou, beijando-lhe os lábios demoradamente. O contato visual do ruivo e do loiro se perdeu nesse exato instante e Draco, enfim, se viu livre daquela situação incômoda, puxando a namorada pelo braço para fora daquele lugar horrível.

**2.**

Draco não sabia por que, mas ele vivia vendo relances daquele cara de cabelos ruivos em todos os lugares que ia.

"Que raça infernal," ele pensou "Estão se multiplicando em uma velocidade impossível."

Draco não se deu conta de que ele via pessoas ruivas porque _queria_.

**4.**

De volta ao velho e sujo bar do qual Draco tanto pegara nojo. Seu terno novo e impecavelmente limpo parecia gritar de horror quando ele atravessou a porta daquele lugar mofado. Beijou Pansy rapidamente e sentou-se em uma cadeira no balcão, sendo imediatamente servido de uma bebida que ele não sabia o nome.

Ele se perguntou mais de vinte vezes porque tinham que fotografar naquela maldita espelunca. Draco podia pagar um estúdio que fizesse uma imitação perfeita daquele lugar, mas sem a sujeira de verdade. Mas Pansy era perfeccionista demais com seu maldito trabalho.

Então lá estava ele, observando um fotógrafo, curiosamente ruivo, ajeitar sua namorada, em trajes íntimos, em uma posição sensual. O maço seguro entre suas unhas recém pintadas e o cigarro preso entre seus lábios perfeitamente maquiados com o batom mais vermelho que Draco já vira na vida.

Ele decidiu então, que vermelho era a cor que mais odiava no mundo.

"Certo pessoal, vamos dar uma pausa para Pansy trocar de roupa." O diretor de arte desceu da cadeira em que estava sentado e acompanhou quase a equipe inteira para o camarim improvisado deixando Draco sozinho com aquela aberração ruiva que eles chamavam de fotógrafo.

O homem se aproximou do balcão, sendo também servido com uma dose daquela bebida incrivelmente estranha, e então, Draco o reconheceu. Seus olhos encontraram aquele par de orbes quentes e ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer toda sua espinha. Que _merda_ era aquela?

"Eu sabia que te conhecia de algum lugar." O loiro murmurou um breve resmungo em resposta e o outro se permitiu continuar. "Visitei o escritório da sua namorada há alguns dias. Quer?" O garoto ruivo ofereceu-lhe um cigarro e Draco, por mais que não fumasse, aceitou.

"Draco Malfoy." Ele disse, mais por educação do que qualquer outra coisa.

E ficou sabendo que o nome do tal ruivo era Ron Weasley, um fotógrafo pobretão viciado em cigarro. Draco não sabia se o que o atraía nele era aquele gosto de cachaça – a tal bebida estranha que estava bebendo – com cigarro que ele parecia ter ou se era o fato de ele ser incrivelmente atraente.

**3.**

Draco desceu as escadas rolantes do pequeno shopping rapidamente, ele não foi criado para _esperar. _Logo ele estava de cara com uma enorme loja de CDs, na qual ele entrou rapidamente e desapareceu por trás das estantes lotadas.

Era uma bela segunda-feira de sol e ele tinha tirado folga do trabalho, tudo corria perfeitamente bem, se não fosse por aqueles malditos cabelos ruivos, que pareciam segui-lo pela cidade toda, brotando detrás da estante de música clássica.

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto, apenas para certificar-se de que não era uma miragem. E não, não era. Draco podia, inclusive, ouvir aquela voz irritante perguntando, _de novo_, se ele fazia parte de uma banda.

Apertou os olhos e respirou fundo, contando até dez e, quando contemplou o espaço vazio atrás da estante, pensou em como aquele método de se acalmar funcionava. Draco não reparou que era uma mulher ruiva que saia da loja naquele instante.

Ele só conseguia reparar no ruivo que ele _queria_, mesmo que, em momentos como aquele, fosse apenas um delírio da sua mente já obcecada.

**5.**

"Porque você o escolheu como fotógrafo, Pansy?" Draco estava deitado na enorme cama de casal dourada, que combinava com a decoração do quarto da garota, afagava os cabelos escuros dela e mantinha os olhos fechados.

"Foi o diretor de arte que escolheu. Disse que ele é filho de um conhecido e que era muito bom, mas eu não sei ainda." A resposta do namorado foi um resmungo curto. Ele não era um cara de muitas palavras e por isso, combinava com a falante Pansy.

Era rico, importante, influente, bonito, bem vestido; o namorado perfeito para ela. Amor? Não, não havia muito amor, mas eles se esforçavam.

**6.**

Ótimo, agora Draco estava dentro de um vagão de metrô contando as estações para alcançar a parte _menos rica_ da cidade.

_Uma, duas, três._

Porque ele estava fazendo isso mesmo?

_Quatro, cinco, seis._

Ah, sim, Pansy precisava daquelas fotos até o fim da tarde e ele, como um bom namorado, iria buscá-las na casa do tal fotógrafo estranho. E, claro, ela precisava do carro dele já que tinha batido o próprio no dia anterior então ele, ainda por cima, teria que ir de mêtro.

_Sete_. E saiu da estação já usando seus wayfarer vermelhos, o sol brilhava alto no céu enquanto ele praticamente se esgueirava por ruas imundas procurando por um pequeno prédio onde Ron morava. Draco deve ter andado umas quatro quadras quando alcançou a rua sem saída e o pequeno prédio cinza chumbo descascado.

Draco nem sequer imaginou que voltaria a aquele lugar tantas vezes que nem conseguiria contar.

Ele ajeitou a camisa preta de uma forma casual e tirou os óculos quando atravessou a grande porta do prédio. O local aparentava, um dia, ter sido limpo e bonito, mas naquela realidade, parecia mais estar abandonado.

Ele seguiu direto para o elevador, já que a palavra 'porteiro' parecia não ser muito comum por ali, e subiu até o terceiro andar.

Trigésimo terceiro apartamento. Não tinha como esquecer.

Tocou a campainha rapidamente e aguardou. Poucos segundos depois Ron abriu a porta; estava sem camisa, os cabelos bagunçados de uma forma que Draco conseguiria chamar de sexy, mesmo que jamais admitisse isso em voz alta.

"Hum, oi." O ruivo parecia meio sem jeito, segurava um rolo de filme nas mãos que estavam sujas de uma tinta preta.

"Oi, Ron, certo? Eu sou o-"

"Malfoy, né? Namorado da Pansy."

Draco assentiu com a cabeça e continuou parado na porta, sem entender porque o fato do outro usar seu _sobrenome_ o havia incomodado daquela forma; ele não costumava dar importância a fatos tão pequenos como esse.

"Ah, que grosseria a minha. Entre, por favor. Pode se sentar que eu vou trazer uma xícara de café."

"Obrigado, mas não precisa do café não." O loiro andou vagarosamente até o sofá e sentou-se num lugar deveras desconfortável. Seria grosseira demais ele dizer que preferia ficar de pé agora?

"Quer uma água, então? Um chá...? Talvez um cigarro?" Draco continuou afirmando que não enquanto recostava suas costas no sofá, tentando achar uma posição mais confortável, mas sem sucesso. Seus olhos seguiram Ron enquanto ele apoiava-se na janela e puxava um cigarro do bolso da calça.

Os dois ficaram assim por algum tempo, se olhando, em silêncio. Ron acabou seu cigarro e atirou a butuca pela janela. Seus olhos encontraram os de Malfoy por um breve segundo – suficiente para que Draco sentisse os pelos de sua nuca se eriçarem.

"A que devo essa visita em plena terça-feira a tarde, Sr. Malfoy?" Ron esfregou o pescoço com a mão e passou a evitar o olhar de Draco; aparentemente, o loiro não era o único a se sentir _incomodado_ ali.

"Eu vim, bom, buscar as fotos de Pansy." Ainda estava meio desconfortável com a formalidade que ele o tratava.

"Ah sim." Ron parou, como se pensasse por um minuto. "Temo que algumas ainda não estejam prontas. Se quiser me acompanhar até meu estúdio podemos ver o que fazer."

Ron guiou-o pelo pequeno aposento até o único quarto separado do apartamento, que era uma pequena sala de revelação de fotos. Alguns filmes estavam caídos por todo o chão, uma mesa com gavetas cheias de um líquido curioso estava no centro do aposento. Quando Draco entrou, Ron fechou a porta e a luz vermelha consumiu todo o local.

Os dos andaram por extensos varais cheios de fotos de Pansy penduradas, várias pareciam exatamente a mesma foto, mas Draco achou melhor não opinar sobre isso.

"Ah, eu esqueci o último rolo do filme lá fora. Você se importa de esperar um pouco?" O loiro fez que não com a cabeça e, em poucos segundos, se viu sozinho na sala.

Caminhou, sem pressa, por todos os corredores de fotos, observando uma a uma. Pansy parecia-se incrivelmente com uma _vadia_ em todas elas. Draco pensou que talvez fosse por isso que ela era a modelo favorita para aquele tipo de trabalho; tudo que um homem quer.

Evitou pensar se ela era tudo que _ele_ queria.

Caminhou por o que pareceram horas quando uma foto, em especial, chamou sua atenção. Não só porque Pansy estava sentada, totalmente espontânea numa das mesas, mas porque Draco era o fundo da foto. Não ficou tão espantado quando a foto ao lado era um close de seu rosto pensativo, nem mesmo quando percebeu uma seqüência de fotos que acompanhavam todo o movimento de levar o copo a boca e descansá-lo no balcão.

Talvez não fosse só Draco que não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça.

**7.**

Bom, agora _só_ teria que esperar por duas horas, sentado naquele sofá desconfortável, e assistindo a um programa qualquer na televisão aberta enquanto o grande fotógrafo Ron Weasley terminava de revelar as fotos de Pansy.

Aparentemente não faltava muito, mas tinha algo _mais._ Um pequeno grupo de fotos de Draco que o incomodava.

Não, ele não se sentia incomodado por ser fotografado. Só queria saber qual era a daquele maldito garoto ruivo.

**9.**

Tudo bem, talvez Draco estivesse fora de si, mas fora mais forte do que ele. Mais forte do que qualquer pensamento de que eles simplesmente _não pertenciam_ ao mesmo mundo.

**8.**

Ron apareceu pouco antes das cinco da tarde na sala, disse que tinha acabado de revelar todas e que já as tinha separado para Draco. Pediu para que ele o acompanhasse.

_Sr. Malfoy._

Ambos entraram na escura sala de revelação e contemplaram uma grande quantidade de fotos de Pansy. O loiro sentiu falta das suas ali, mas decidiu que calar-se era a melhor opção.

"Sr. Malfoy, o senhor não gostaria de escolher algumas que não sejam assim tão importantes? Eu queria duas ou três para adicionar ao meu portfólio."

"Claro."

E então, veio o segundo erro. Eles se aproximaram _demais._

Demais para que Draco pudesse controlar todas as partes de seu corpo; demais para que seus braços não se tocassem e, quase que imediatamente, se arrepiassem.

Trocaram um rápido olhar e o loiro sentiu que ambos estavam chegando ao limite de seu auto-controle. Quanto tempo mais?

Foram precisos três segundos e uma pequena frase interrompida.

"-"

"Escuta aqui," Draco o puxou pelo braço, e o empurrou, fazendo-o bater com as costas na mesa e pressionando seu corpo contra o do rapaz. Porque ele estava fazendo aquilo, ele não sabia, talvez só estivesse cansado da mesmice da rotina.

As respirações rapidamente ficaram descompassadas e Draco olhou _dentro_ dos olhos do rapaz, seus rostos estavam tão perto que as pontas dos narizes chegavam a se roçar. E a boca que lhe parecia tão próxima; e que ao mesmo tempo lhe era tão proibida.

Draco aproximou sua boca da orelha do rapaz e, percebendo que só com isso ela já tinha ganhado um tom avermelhado de vergonha, deu uma mordida de leve, sentindo os braços do rapaz – que estavam bem presos sob suas mãos – arrepiarem-se. Draco gostou disso.

"Eu ainda tenho cara de Sr. Malfoy para você?"

Ron fez que não com a cabeça, desejando que tivesse dito que sim, já que isso fez com que Draco o soltasse e voltasse a sua posição inicial, fingindo que nada havia acontecido.

E Draco saiu pela porta do apartamento da mesma forma que havia chegando; indiferente, _lindo._ E Ron se odiou por isso.

**10.**

"Você demorou, Draco." Pansy estava deitada em seu sofá, lendo uma revista qualquer de fofoca.

"Seu _querido_ fotógrafo me fez esperar já que ele não tinha terminado a revelação." Draco resmungou e se deixou ser puxado pelas mãos geladas da namorada até o sofá.

Ele se sentou na ponta do sofá e a beijou, a mão dela subindo pela coxa de Draco, e fincando suas unhas perfeitamente pintadas de rosa nela.

"Que cheiro estranho, querido." E então, ele percebeu; sentiu o cheiro de nicotina, cachaça e loção masculina barata que seu próprio corpo exalava. Quase engasgou.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu entendi o recado." Draco fez questão de tirar sua mão de baixo da saia de Pansy e se levantar. Ela fez aquela carinha de tristeza. "Você não vem?"

E o coração de Draco estava acelerado pelo terceiro grande erro que cometia.

**11.**

Draco nunca ligou Ron a quantidade de erros que ele cometia. Ele jamais percebeu que desde que a visão do ruivo começou a atormentar sua mente ele cometia erros demais.

Deslizes demais.

Se fosse um pouco mais atento teria percebido como isso era um grande aviso. O maior erro ainda estava por vir.

**12.**

E foi então que a perseguição começou.

Quando Ron foi chamado para fazer outro ensaio de fotos de Pansy, Draco achou normal.

Quando foi convidado a juntar-se a eles em um almoço de negócios numa ensolarada quarta-feira a tarde, Draco achou inusitado.

Quando ele estava lá, num jantar casual, Draco considerou completamente errado, e decidiu interceptar. Tinha algo errado ali e ele _sabia _disso.

O Jantar chegava ao fim e a mesa estava mergulhada num silêncio completo. Malfoy levantou-se para ir ao banheiro, beijando demoradamente os lábios de Pansy e, num segundo quase imperceptível, lançou a Ron um olhar absolutamente significativo.

Draco não precisou sussurrar para mostrar que queria dizer _'você, eu, banheiro, agora'._

Ron alargou seu sorriso e caminhou, segundos depois dele, até o banheiro masculino. Quando entrou, o ruivo ficou fascinado com o que via e seus olhos corriam rapidamente em todas as direções. Os azulejos perfeitamente contornados com uma minúscula linha dourada, duas enormes poltronas, um tapete escuro que se estendia num hall e quando ergueu os olhos, viu Draco pelo espelho.

Aproximou-se lentamente, observando cada movimento do loiro, que jogava água no rosto e massageava as próprias tempôras.

"Draco." Ele disse, as letras do nome do loiro dançando por seus lábios avermelhados. O eco de sua voz perfurando os tímpanos de Draco e fazendo todo seu corpo de arrepiar. E lá estavam eles, sozinhos. Errando.

Malfoy se virou e seus olhos se encontraram diretamente e ele não conseguiu ignorar a corrente elétrica que atravessou rapidamente o pequeno espaço entre eles. Draco não queria mais ignorar todo aquele espaço entre seus corpos, mas Ron foi mais rápido dessa vez.

As respirações rapidamente aceleraram e, novamente, estavam com os corpos colados, olhares penetrantes um no outro. Ron empurrou seu quadril ainda mais contra o do loiro e Draco soltou um gemido baixo.

Os lábios do ruivo roçaram contra os dele, mas quando tentou beijá-los, Ron se afastou.

"Você sabe onde me achar, Malfoy." Não havia mais aquela submissão, nem mesmo educação. Não havia pudor e Draco _adorava_ aquilo.

Ron marchou banheiro afora sem olhar para trás uma vez sequer.

**13.**

Pansy desceu do carro, o vestido curto balançando no vento frio do inicio da madrugada. Ela fez aquela cara que sempre derretia Draco.

"Porque mesmo você não vai ficar?" Ela curvou o corpo para poder olhá-lo.

"Estou cansado, amor." Os olhos deles se encontraram, mas Draco logo desviou; tinha medo que ela pudesse ver a mentira gritando em seus orbes cinza.

Draco nem sequer percebeu quando Pansy voltou para dentro do carro e sentou-se em seu colo. Eles se olharam.

"Tem certeza, Draco?" Ela se ajeitou sobre as pernas dele e colou seus lábios. O gosto doce de Pansy parecia agora tão estranho já que ele só conseguia se concentrar quando imaginava o gosto de Ron.

"Pansy..." Ele suspirou pesadamente quando ela se mexeu mais uma vez e puxou a mão dele para si, colocando-a onde bem queria.

"Draco!" Ela chamou, indignada, quando o loiro simplesmente se afastou e fitou-a seriamente.

"Estou cansado, Pansy." A morena o encarou mais uma vez e desceu do carro, bufando. Algo estava errado e ela tinha certeza disso.

**14. **

Draco estava num pub e era começo de inverno, a neve castigava a cidade, mas ele não se importava de fato. Pansy tinha ido viajar e ficaria mais quatro dias fora. Quando ela voltasse a pediria em casamento e acabaria, de vez, com aquela história do maldito fotógrafo.

E ele não se referia a Ron e _Pansy_.

**15.**

Draco entrou em seu carro antes que seus dedos congelassem com todo aquele vento gelado. Esperaria o frio diminuir – junto com a neve – para ir a joalheria.

Ele _realmente_ estava decidido.

**17.**

Frio. Ele sentia o liquido quente escorrendo de sua testa e pingando vermelho na neve. E isso lhe causava uma sensação mais do que incomoda. A dor acima do olho esquerdo só não era pior do que a do lugar em que seu nariz deveria estar.

Tudo começou a escurecer e a última coisa que viu foi uma luz forte do que ele supôs ser um carro. Seu corpo desabou no chão, seus fios ruivos contrastando com a neve branca manchada de vermelho.

**18.**

Ron abriu os olhos devagar, mas ainda sentia dificuldade em focar as coisas, tudo parecia ridiculamente embaçado e ele odiava aquela sensação.

Sentia todo seu corpo doer mesmo que a superfícies abaixo de si fosse a coisa mais fofa sob a qual ele já havia deitado. Tentou se sentar na cama, mas a dor na cabeça foi mais forte e ele decidiu que seria mais inteligente continuar deitado.

Virou o rosto e surpreendeu-se ao se deparar com a figura esguia de Draco Malfoy.

"Draco?" Arriscou e ficou realmente aliviado quando ele abriu os olhos e esboçou um sorriso de lado – que se tornaria o preferido de Ron, futuramente.

"Olá Ron," o loiro se levantou e chegou mais perto da cama, seus dedos finos apoiados tão perto do corpo do ruivo que ele podia sentir a pequena corrente elétrica entre eles. "Você lembra do que aconteceu?"

**16.**

Ron andava a passos largos através da neve. Estava muito difícil enxergar o caminho e ele torcia para que estivesse indo para o lado certo. Seus pés já estavam mais parecidos com cubos de gelo e aquilo o preocupava seriamente. Talvez ele tivesse que parar em algum café para descansar um pouco e não morrer, literalmente, congelado.

Porque ele tinha tido aquela idéia idiota de ir até a casa do Malfoy numa noite de inverno como aquela? Ele nem ao menos tinha uma desculpa, simplesmente apareceria lá e diria 'Então, já que você não foi atrás de mim, eu vim até aqui.'

"Ei," Ron ouviu alguém chamá-lo, mas ele não conseguia ver através da neve que caía. Parou onde estava e tentou se virar. "Escuta, você tem um cigarro?"

"Tenho," Ron tentou tirar o maço do bolso, mas as luvas o impediam. Ele sentiu o cara segurá-lo pelo braço e entrou em pânico. "Eu posso te dar o maço inteiro se quiser, mas você pode... Me soltar?"

"Olha, é um assalto, pode passando tudo que tem."

E Ron fez a pior coisa que poderia fazer, reagiu.

**19.**

"Você fez a coisa mais idiota o mundo," Ron sorriu sem graça, porque sabia que Draco tinha razão.

"Eu sei."

"Você poderia ter morrido."

"Eu sei, mas ninguém ia sentir minha falta."

"Ninguém?"

"Não." Os dois ficaram em silêncio, se olhando. "Bem, obrigado." Ron tentou se levantar, mas Draco o empurrou de volta para a cama.

"Você não está em condições de sair." Era a última palavra de Draco, e ele se levantou e saiu do quarto, deixando um Ron completamente surpreso deitado em sua cama.

**20.**

Já passava das onze da manhã quando Draco abriu as cortinas e o sol inundou o quarto, fazendo Ron puxar o travesseiro para cima do rosto e resmungar.

"Bom dia," Draco se debruçou sobre a cama e puxou os cobertores de Ron. O ruivo estava só de cueca e Draco ficou se perguntando quando ele havia se despido. Viu um montinho de roupas sujas de sangue caído ao lado da cama e sorriu. Ron estava da cor de seu cabelo. "Tudo bem, não precisa ficar com vergonha."

Draco conteve o impulso de puxá-lo para si, simplesmente por não saber como ele reagiria. Decidiu mudar de assunto.

"Quer café da manhã?" Ron assentiu, já se levantando da cama. "Vai ser servido na varanda principal."

**21.**

"Bom dia," Ron ainda tinha a cara de sono quando apareceu pela porta da varanda. Ele ficou meio surpreso com o tamanho do lugar. Apesar de ser completamente fechada com vidros, era aconchegante e cheia de sofás e mesinhas. Ele ficou pensando em como seria possível dar uma festa usando _apenas_ aquele lugar.

Draco tocou um sininho e fez sinal para que Ron se sentasse ao lado dele num dos sofás. Ele o fez prontamente e só depois percebeu que ambos estavam perigosamente perto.

"Você fica mais bonito só de cueca." Draco falou aquilo como quem fala do tempo, e Ron ficou vermelho de novo. "E já vi que você não gosta de elogios demais." O loiro se virou para ele, os braços se tocando de leve

"Draco, você..." Ron sentiu que ele estava se aproximando propositalmente e parou de falar. Seus olhos passearam pelo rosto do loiro cuidadosamente; ele nunca tinha notado como Draco era mais bonito de perto.

O ruivo sentiu a mão do outro subir por sua barriga, o peito arfando, os lábios quase se tocando.

"Sr. Malfoy," uma empregada baixinha invadiu a varanda e os fez se afastarem rapidamente. Ela fingiu não ter visto nada, colocou a bandeja e saiu apressada de lá. Ron estava muito vermelho e não tinha percebido ainda o quando ansiava pelo beijo de Draco.

**22.**

Ron tentou evitar Draco pelo resto do dia. Ficou deitado na cama do quarto de hospedes que uma das empregadas mostrou pra ele, a câmera bem escondida sem sua bolsa e ele já não sabia mais se queria levar aquilo adiante.

_É loucura_, ele pensou, ponderando se valia tanto a pena.

**23.**

O maior problema de todos era que Draco soube onde procurar. Ele soube que Ron estaria tomando banho por volta das seis da tarde, soube que ele não teria reação se Draco entrasse no banheiro e trancasse a porta.

O loiro deu um sorrisinho de lado enquanto pressionava o outro contra a parede gelada do Box. A água caia sobre os dois e eles já não estavam nem aí.

**26.**

"Tá aqui." Ele entregou um envelope pardo para um cara de aparência séria sentado de forma desleixada em uma mesa de madeira talhada. O homem sorriu de lado e ofereceu um cheque, que o garoto prontamente aceitou. Ele saiu do prédio tentando ser o mais discreto possível.

Estava feito, afinal. Não tinha mais volta.

**24.**

A porta do pequeno apartamento foi escancarada e os dois quase caíram para dentro do aposento. Uma mistura de braços, pernas, bocas. Draco jogou Ron no sofá e eles acharam melhor ficar por ali mesmo.

**25.**

"Bom dia," Draco piscou várias vezes até que seus olhos já estivessem acostumados com a claridade que vinha da janela quebrada da sala de Ron. O ruivo estava sentado na mesinha de centro, sorrindo abertamente para ele. "Seu café da manhã."

Draco se sentou no sofá para que a bandeja improvisada pudesse ser apoiada em seu colo. Ele abaixou os olhos verificou meio copo de suco de laranja, um pedaço de pão que não parecia dos mais saborosos e uma chamativa salada de frutas.

"Ah, obrigado." Ele sorriu de lado e tomou um gole do suco. Não era tão ruim, apesar do gosto de cigarro; Draco ponderou quais as chances de aquilo vir da boca de Ron e de qualquer coisa que eles pudesse ter feito durante a noite.

"Eu sei que não é tão bom quanto o da sua casa, mas eu tentei." Ron subiu a mão pela coxa de Draco, e o loiro fez sinal para que ele se sentasse ao lado dele. Dez minutos depois o resto do café da manhã estava esquecido ao lado do sofá.

**27.**

Tudo bem. Draco conseguia admitir que tivesse ido longe _demais._ Até para um Malfoy aquele erro se tornava quase imperdoável.

Ron lhe disse uma vez que o amor era um grande erro. Draco retrucou que ele não errava.

Ele não suspeitava nem _como_ ele estava ridiculamente errado. O tempo todo.

E Draco já não via mais necessidade em andar de carro ou ter uma casa grande. Ele preferia o pequeno quarto de paredes descascadas escondido em um subúrbio qualquer da cidade. O único lugar onde ele e Ron não eram um erro. – Pena que aquele lugar já era outro mundo.

Não, Draco não se deu conta de que estava prestes a largar tudo que um dia importou em seu próprio mundo. Tudo que importava agora era Ronald Weasley, o fotógrafo.

**28.**

Draco abriu a porta do apartamento de Pansy, pensando em alguma surpresa para fazer para ela. Fazia menos de uma hora que tinha deixado a casa de Ron e ele não conseguia tirar o ruivo da cabeça.

Ele tinha esquecido toda aquela porcaria de anel de noivado e tinha que dar um jeito de compensar aquilo. Discou um número no celular e garantiu que uma porção de flores estivesse na porta do apartamento da namorada assim que ele saísse do banho.

Duas horas mais tarde Pansy girou a chave na porta e entrou com um carregamento de malas atrás de si. Draco a puxou pela cintura e a beijou, tapando seus olhos. Guiou a namorada até o quarto onde vários buquês a esperavam.

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Draco." Ela sorriu e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele. Ele agradeceu mentalmente o beijo que o impediu de ter que responder qualquer mentira.

**29.**

Ron não conseguia dormir a dias. Seu telefone implorava para que ele ligasse para Draco e pedisse para que ele o visitasse, ou então, ligasse para o jornal e impedisse que a matéria fosse publicada. A consciência pesada não o deixava descansar e ele sabia que Draco o odiaria para sempre.

Mas, afinal, não estava nos seus planos de envolver emocionalmente com aquele loiro com jeito de durão.

**30.**

"Draco, me explique isso." Pansy atirou um jornal sob a mesa da varanda. O tom hostil e incomum e sua voz fez o garoto abaixar os olhos do livro que lia para contemplar sua própria foto no jornal ao lado de "_Guess Who_?" ¹ Ron Weasley. Os dois estavam confortavelmente deitados no sofá da varanda principal da mansão dos Malfoy. A foto datava duas semanas atrás, exatamente a data em que _tudo_ acontecera. E então, Draco se sentiu a pessoa mais idiota do mundo.

"Hum..." Foi a coisa mais inteligente na qual ele podia pensar e, quando as milhões de desculpas que brotavam na mente de Draco normalmente, simplesmente pareciam fugir dela, ele percebeu que não havia porque pedir desculpas; não havia o que explicar.

Draco Malfoy tinha 23 anos e estava fazendo algo completamente aceitável, e que, até onde ele sabia, ainda pertencia a série de coisas que somente _ele mesmo_ podia escolher. Draco estava apenas saindo com um cara porque lhe deu vontade. (Ele só ia, mais tarde, descobrir que esse não era o grande problema. E sim que ele estava traindo Pansy Parkinson e deixando-a na pior)

"Hum? É só isso que você tem a me dizer? HUM?" Certo, Pansy estava começando a perder a calma. Ela só não estava histérica porque ela era do tipo de garota que _nunca_ perde a classe.

"O que mais quer que eu diga? Sinto muito, _amor_?" Ela rolou os olhos e apanhou o jornal, irritada.

"Draco Malfoy (23), herdeiro da grande mansão dos Malfoy, foi visto mais de uma vez andando com o desconhecido fotógrafo Ron Weasley (23) pela propriedade. Draco era conhecido por namorar a modelo Pansy Parkinson (22) que estava de férias no Caribe na data dessa foto. Seria esse o inicio do fim, do que prometia ser o maior casamento da história?"

"Muito obrigado por essa sua adorável demonstração de inteligência, Pansy, mas eu _sei_ ler."

E então, aconteceu a única coisa que Draco jamais imaginou ver. Lá estava Pansy Parkinson, borrando sua maquiagem com lágrimas.

"Você não podia fazer isso comigo, Draco."

"Isso o que?"

"Me trair com um... Com um... FOTÓGRAFO!" Cara, a parada era séria; Pansy estava num estado que ele jamais pensou que ela fosse capaz de chegar.

"Ah, qual é, dá um tempo."

"É sério, Draco. Qual é o meu problema?"

"Você não tem proble-"

"Qual é o SEU problema, Draco Malfoy? Trocar uma linda modelo por um pobretão como ele?"

"Pansy, você não entenderia..."

"Você é que simplesmente não entende." Draco massageou as têmporas, tentando se conter. A raiva pulsando por todo seu corpo e, antes que ele pudesse pensar duas vezes, disse as duas palavras que o deixavam oficialmente livre para fazer o que quisesse.

"Você está terminando comigo? Você não pode terminar comigo!"

Draco rolou os olhos. "E por que não?"

"Ninguém termina com Pansy Parkinson!"

"Eu sempre te disse que eu era uma pessoa inusitada." Draco pegou seu livro e caminhou para dentro da casa, tentando recolher suas coisas e deixando uma desolada Pansy chorando na varanda. Ele não sabe porque, mas temia que aquela fosse a escolha errada.

**32.**

Raiva. Raiva era tudo que ele sentia quando entrou no metro aquela noite. Tinha sido jogado para fora do apartamento de Pansy e ele tinha uma pequena intuição de quem era o culpado por aquela matéria esdrúxula no jornal.

Ah, Draco ia _matar_ aquele fotógrafo.

**31.**

Ron suspirou enquanto pegava o jornal nas mãos. Ele sabia que tinha assinado um desastre enorme em sua vida, mas com o dinheiro daquelas fotos ele podia dar entrada em um apartamento melhor, em um lugar melhor. Podia começar uma vida nova, afinal.

Resolveu checar seus e-mails e ficou feliz quando percebeu que a maior parte de seus amigos o parabenizava pela coragem de tirar aquelas fotos. Um e-mail do jornal convidando-o para um entrevista de trabalho fixo o deixou com um sorriso no rosto. As coisas não iam tão mal assim quanto ele pensava.

Ron entrou no chuveiro imaginando quanto tempo demoraria até que Pansy ou Draco vissem aquilo.

**33.**

Draco escancarou a porta do apartamento sem se importar com os bons modos. Quem liga para bons modos afinal?

Ron saiu do banheiro, a toalha amarrada na cintura e uma feição surpresa.

"Porque toda essa surpresa, querido fotógrafo? Aposto que estava a minha espera." O loiro cuspiu com raiva e jogou o jornal no chão.

"Não se altere Draco, eu..."

"Não me venha com desculpinhas, Weasley. Ninguém faz Draco Malfoy de trouxa, ouviu?"

Ron sentiu toda a culpa e arrependimento caírem sobre si e ele percebeu que simplesmente não havia uma desculpa. Ele se sentia a pior pessoa da terra, inclusive porque no fundo gostava de Draco.

"E agora você fica quieto não é? O que você tem a dizer, afinal?"

"Draco eu... Sinto muito. Eu precisava do dinheiro, e você apareceu em boa hora e..."

"Você me VENDEU?" Draco deu dois passos a frente, o dedo apontado para a cara do ruivo, a raiva transbordando de suas palavras. "Eu salvei a SUA VIDA e você me VENDEU para um jornal barato. Eu SABIA, sabia que não devia confiar em você."

"Se acalma, eu, por favor..."

"Não tem CALMA Weasley. Você me VENDEU." Ron empurrou o dedo de Draco para baixo e se sentiu frustrado quando ele se afastou de seu toque.

"Certo, você tem razão eu fui um idiota, eu..."

"Não, não." Draco bufava e sua voz estava perigosamente baixa. "EU fui um idiota."

"Olha se eu puder te compensar..."

"É, mas você NÃO pode. Fique com suas fotos de merda e sua vidinha de merda." Draco saiu batendo a porta e Ron se afundou no sofá

**35.**

Ele estava bem, afinal. Fazia quase um ano desde que tinha deixado a cidade e todos os problemas para trás. Fez questão de apagar toda e qualquer lembrança daquela noticia no jornal, mas ele não conseguia evitar pensar em Ron de vez em quando.

Draco nunca se imaginou pensando em alguém daquela forma, e muito menos imaginou que uma pessoa pudesse acabar com ele por dinheiro. Ele é que costumava fazer aquilo com as pessoas, estava no seu sangue.

Ele riu. A casa era grande o suficiente para ele sempre poder pensar quem tinha mais alguém ali com ele. Só alguém para fazer companhia em silêncio. Ele sempre fingia que os dois estavam apenas perdidos nos vários cômodos. Talvez brincando de esconde-esconde.

Ele não era um cara sentimental, mas tampouco gostava de sentir-se sozinho. Ninguém gostava, afinal. Fingir que tinha alguém ali com ele era melhor do que se arriscar com qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Tinha se tornado uma pessoa fechada e na maior parte do tempo fria.

**36.**

Ele passou a mão pelos fios ruivos e apertou a campainha de leve. Estava quase desistindo quando a porta foi aberta e ele pode contemplar aqueles olhos cinzas que nunca o deixaram em paz durante o ano que passou.

"Oi Draco," Ron respirou fundo, quase se perdendo no olhar incrédulo do loiro. "Você me esqueceu lá na cidade."

* * *

**N/A: **Essa é uma das fics que mais demorei para escrever. Devo dizer que quatro/cinco meses é MUITO pra mim. Mas eu gostei até do resultado final. Gosto da idéia dessa fic, gosto até do OOC do Draco e do Ron. Bom, se vocês compartilham esse gosto também, uma review seria legal =D beijos


End file.
